guildopediafandomcom-20200214-history
The Lightning Guard
This is who we are. A loyal group of dedicated, seasoned, and experienced adventurers that go around killing things. An army of righteous hero(ine)s and born warriors. A march of the forces of Nature and Technology, the result of one man's desire to create an everlasting following of world renown. This, my friends, is THE LIGHTNING GUARD! History Class Once there was a Sadida named Suncrusher, who wanted nothing but to have a legacy. He tried participating in epic dungeon runs, he hopped guilds and brought many fortunes' worth of expertise to them, but he took no enjoyment out of the wide World of Twelve... until one fateful day in the middle of April, when the brave Sadida resolved to create his own following! Suncrusher slogged day and night for a week. He farmed the Gobball Dungeon and slaughtered Prespics with his bare hands, he tortured Wild Sunflowers and merchanted their resources... Until he gathered the money to buy his own Guildalogem. The 100,000 Kamas were worth the toil, and The Lightning Guard was born! The Christening Why "The Lightning Guard"? Well, it sounds cool. Has a nice ring to it. Why green and white? They're my lucky colors; white for purity, green for bravery. Why the sun and shield? They look AWESOME!!! The General Law (not including Sharad) Yes, I'm sorry that I'm wasting your time with this stuff, I know that everyone knows these, but just hold on. You don't want yourself kicked for no fault of your own, just 'cause you didn't read the rules. Trust me, it sucks. RULE 1: No flaming at anyone, either in-game or on the talkpage. It's just not nice. RULE 2: No attacking the Percs of ANY OTHER GUILD without direct consent from a) The Leader, b) a Second, or c) a Collector Killer. When any of our Percs is being attacked within 10 squares of your map, you must go defend it. RULE 3: Any donations possible should be made to the guild, or at least some money set aside for it. I mean, what's the use of a guild if we don't have a house or paddock or anything? Also, you must contribute a decent amount of experience, and be regularly active. RULE 4: Higher levels/ranks should come to the aid of any newbie who needs help with a certain fight/dungeon/prism/whatever. We regularly fight Treechnids, Kwaks, Bworks, and Scaras, and we and do the Gobball dungeon, so participation is recommended. Apparently, we have an unusually high prospecting rate... If any F2P wants to run the Field Dungeon, PM me (Sharad) or Caught-Bluffing. Or anyone. Bluff stays in Incarnam and can solo the Incarnam dungeon. I (Sharad) am P2P and all I really do is the Field dungeon, and we all just like the Field for some reason. RULE 5: Don't complain or beg, it ruins the game for others. Use the priviledge of guildchat with respect, please... I really don't want to ban anyone for any reason at all. There will be no racial, ethnic, or sexual slurs, unless it's a joke and we all know it. . That's pretty much it. Just remember to NOT be a jerk and enjoy the game... That's why we're here, right? The Infantry When a newcomer is invited to the guild, he/she is automatically ranked as "On Trial". The ranks following "On Trial" are determined based on G'uild '''XP'erience ('''gxp) donation. As you rise the ranks, you acquire priviledges within the guild, including paddock use, House Chest passwords, and the right to place, and collect from, Perceptors. EDIT: We need to hit level 10 ASAP so we can guildify my (Sharad's) house and buy a paddock. On Trial: 0 gxp, No Rights Initiate: 100 gxp, No Rights Apprentice: At 500 gxp, the right to change experience donation is acquired. Recruiting Officer: At 2000 gxp, the right to invite others to the guild is awarded. Guard: Congrats! You've donated 15000 gxp, you've earned the trust of The Leader and the Second-in-Command, and you are now officially one of the Guard. This rank is the stepping-stone to all the specialized ranks available. This rank qualifies you to hold a post in the highest echelons of the guild. This is the rank you'll be holding for most of your time in the Guard. After given the title of "Guard", you may apply for a specialization title, or continue being a Guard. All the ranks following are given if you chose to remain generic, but those who have chosen a specialization will be given the rights they deserve in accordance with donated gxp. Reservist: At 50000 gxp you get to place/manage percs. You better defend it... at the moment, we're a lower-level guild and you'll be meeting more than a little resistance. Good luck. We ain't paying your insurance. You also get to mess around with our paddock... at least, once we hit level 10 and we actually GET one... Protector: Finally, at 100000 gxp, you are also trusted to manage ranks. You are considered a patron and pillar of The Guard, and will be clued in on important guild decisions. The Special Forces These ranks are for highly specialized characters who can really get the job done. They enjoy special benefits, and can only be acquired once "Guard" status is reached. Murderer: Must have the ability to deal damage to the quantity of 10 x the character's level IF the character is an Iop, and 7x for everyone else. We need visible proof (AKA a screenshot) or in-game visual evidence that this level of pwnage was achieved. Post it on our site (even if you don't want to be a Murderer xD). Treasure Hunter: 150+ Prospecting Points, P2P Guide: Must be a REALLY good Damage Sadida (AKA 40+40/turn), Agility Iop (200+ average Celestial Sword damage per hit), or any other tried-and-true ratter (I know Ecaflip ratters, Osamodas ratters, even Xelor ratters). Hopefully Bontarian-aligned. EDIT: The guild will provide Almond Dragoturkeys to any Guide-rank Sadidas that will provide xp/ratting services to guildies. Guildies are expected to pay 5kk/level (on request of the ratter) to any Guide in TLG, and I (Sharad) will personally pay 10kk to Guides for every 100,000 guild experience donated. Breeder: Patience, a decent amount of cash, and LOTS of time. Must be P2P. Craftsman: A profession of 30+. P2P recommended, however not necessary. Must be willing to donate the lion's share of his/her products (crafting) and profits (gathering/crafting) to the guild. The Handpicked Few There are a few ranks that cannot be reached without direct consent from the Leader, which require real-life as well as in-game skills. Diplomat: Negotiates alliances between our guild and the others. Good people skills necessary. PM the Leader or any Second-in-command for details. Collector Killer: Well, it kills enemy Perceptors. The only rank with permission to do so. Any unranked guildie that, without permission, aggresses a Perceptor, will be banned. The Chosen One: Every week, this honorable rank goes to whoever has the highest total gxp distribution. He/she has the full rights of a Protector. Torturer: Don't even bother. Seriously. If I give you this rank, go in for counseling. This rank tells bad jokes and kicks @$$ when necessary. Secretary: Updates this page in regards to news, lotteries, and otherwise useful info. Responsible for kicking sand in the face of the Leader... hey, SOMEONE's gotta do it... Treasurer: Takes care of the guild-wide funds, and has the responsibility of organizing the Lottery (which will happen as soon as we have lotsa members). We aim to buy a paddock and guildify the Leader's house; the Treasurer will take care of that, too. Governor: The lowest rank with the right to manage the ranks. Maximum of 4. Generally takes care of all political bullshit that the highest echelons are too busy for. Second-in-Command: The Leader's right hand man/woman/undecided. Has all the responsibilities of the Leader. ---- All Hail the Sun! Has complete authority over everything. He can also fly, and he gets his nachos with extra cheese. The Leader CAN touch MC Hammer *gasps of awe*. He also holds claim to being the most awesomest EVAR. Period. Deal with it. The Insane Asylum EDIT: If any newbie wants to join a guild, either PM Sharad or one of these nutcases. There's only a few people in the guild as of yet, but these are a few that stand out. That's not necessarily a good thing... Caught-Bluffing: An F2P Ecaflip and a longtime friend of Suncrusher/Sharad. He is a white, furry ball of fury, Felintion, and ownage. If you see him (which is rare, 'cause this character really isn't active), say hi. The first of his millions of alts, followed by Summon-Magic and Helpful-Heals. Summons-Monsters: Bluff's OTHER other main off-to-the-side alt with a generous helping of chocolate syrup, which has recently been converted into his main. I'm telling ya, it gets pretty annoying at times. This Fire Shaman (Intelligence Osamodas) is our Second in Command, and a tactician to be respected. His Crackler Punch squishes Gobballs like a Sadida squishes Xelors. This guy is (more or less) single-handedly responsible for our guild's supposed prestige. Brambling-Giant: Holy crap, how many alts can he make? If this damage Sadi was P2P, he could rat our guild and make it incredible beyond recognition (like it isn't already >.>). This hairy beast spends his time either on Solar or at the Rosal Crackrocks. He rocks. GO JJ! Critical-Claws: This time, I'm responsible for the wanton alting of Summons-Monsters. But it's so totally worth it... I eventually convinced JJ to make an Agility/Critical Eca, a build almost unheard-of in the World of Twelve... Again, totally worth it. He complained bitterly about his random hits with Bluff, his lack of damage normality, the fact that people looked at him kinda weird... I'm getting to the part that's worth it. Then he hit level 29. It all changed. He was dealing consistently high damage, powering out damage, even leaving the safe haven of Incarnam for greener pastures. But the best part, the one that's really worth it... is that he stopped complaining. Triple-Jakpot: A powerful Flaming Cards Eca, and a Second-in-Command. Probably the highest avg. damage in the Guard. This cat-shaped monster is a leveling machine, and he aims to bring this small guild to glory one day. TemporalE: Triple-Jakpot's pwning lvl 10x alt. The highest level in our guild. The Guys Who Should Be In The Insane Asylum A dubious honor, no doubt. These guys are the foundations of the guild and served as moral support during my early days of farming Kamas (which eventually bought The Guard its beginning). I've been plaguing them for a while to join our illustrious following. They have denied... yet they remain close companions. Some, a little more than that. Ah well... you can't have em all... Skitter: Not really in the guild, but he provided the last bit of money for the Guildalogem in exchange for the creation of his guild, Skitter's Scorpions. This nutty level 50 Eniripisa is obsessed with scorpions' personal body parts, yet nobody knows why. We're not even sure that he knows. Of course, that wouldn't be surprising. Jeez, what a pellicle-face... Akiyo: She ish ma wifeh ^^. A powerful level 6x Damage sadi, And she's lovin' it. She is currently in the guild AFK, but I have been trying incessantly to persuade her to join The Guard and I think her resistance is wearing thin. For the pictures of our glorious wedding, visit my user page: User:Sharad Sun. Lil-Blaze: OH MY GOD HE IS AWESOME. This congenial and social Fire Shaman (Intelligence Osamodas), besides being a maestro Jeweller and Jewelmage, plans to start a new trend of Ratter Osas... and he's doing a damn good job. He can eliminate even the toughest battle rats with a billow of his cape, and instantly pulverize the most hardened shamans with a flick of his hammer. I repeat, HE IS AWESOME. He left on a personal mission to become more awesome than the awesomest ever, and he has reported back with utter success. When he gets his name written, it should be capitalized and underlined with those cool shiny markers with the stickers on them. The green ones. They're in the cabinet, the second drawer down. Yeah, those. AND FINALLY... Particle-Beam, a.k.a. Our Leader Recently, I (Sharad, the human) have shifted the leadership of The Guard to Particle-Beam, as Sharad (the Ecaflip) has migrated to the guild "I Killed The Real". So if you see some weird Xelor running around insulting JJ, it's MY weird Xelor ^^. Particle-Beam (AKA The Dark Angel) is a level 5x Agility/Critical Dagger Xelor and part-time PvP God that has no social life whatsoever. He trains frequently at the Mushden Corner/Taniela Cradle, and he's the guy that I'm usually playing. He is almost always active. I am happily married to Akiyo-Akio, a wonderful Sadi that I have known for a while. Unless I'm totally baked/wasted/offline/asleep/doing homework (HAHAHAHA homework... Had you going for a second didn't I?) I will answer your questions if you PM me or any of my alts. My Guildopedia account is User:Sharad Sun, so leave messages for me on User_talk:Sharad Sun if I'm not online. Artwork, Murals, Graffiti, Arson, and whatever else A little somethin' I did when I was bored at home with no Internet. http://i247.photobucket.com/albums/gg138/Superskitter/SunCrusher.png Suncrusher as depicted by Skitter the Scorpion Particle-Beam, the Dark Angel, strikes again... The Wall of "R"-Rated Online Text Now we get to see what Our Leader and Co. say in their free time. Sadly, most of it has to do with the Leader getting owned by the guildies. ---- MOON-SHADOWS: i have 3.2kk i ken donate to the guild SUNCRUSHER: xD umm... ---- SUNCRUSHER: hey all, wussup? this is emofoxxeh my whore xD EMO-FOXXEH: yesh ah ish hish whore xP SUNCRUSHER: *sighs* see wut i mean? MOON-SHADOWS: *hits suncrusher with a 30-pond dictionary* now hell be smarter xD SUNCRUSHER: ow that hurted ------------------------------------------------------------------------------- SKITTER: *hits suncrusher with private part* SUNCRUSHER: heyy no fare BLOOMING-ROSE: xD SKITTER: im sure he liked it tho SUNCRUSHER: *fumes* ---- SHARAD: so what DO you need SUMMONS-MONSTERS: uh... an orchid DT >.< SHARAD: oh ill just trade my spare lvl 87 crimson for an orchid Trading Sharad: Selling Dragoturkey or trading for orchid of the same level! PM me! SUMMONS-MONSTERS: u hav 2 DT's??? SHARAD: yea ^^ SUMMONS-MONSTERS: O.o SUMMONS-MONSTERS: hi wazzap PARTICLE-BEAM: nothin SUMMONS-MONSTERS: u at the kajonedo agan? PARTICLE-BEAM: xD u spelled kanojedo rong SUMMONS-MONSTERS: its 12 at ntie laeve my danm splelng alnoe PARTICLE-BEAM: XDXDXDXDXDXD phail Later that night... PARTICLE-BEAM: heys HELPFUL-HEALS (Summons): hyes HELPFUL-HEALS: I mean heys... please dont quote me on that =/ PARTICLE-BEAM: xD sucka HELPFUL-HEALS: im gonna go look for braks to aggro PARTICLE-BEAM: ill go wait at the eni statue HELPFUL-HEALS: ??? PARTICLE-BEAM: for when u die xD HELPFUL-HEALS: ... ='( PARTICLE-BEAM: pwn xD More coming soon! Comments Sharad Sun 18:52, 12 May 2008 (UTC) Ok guys have fun... remember no slandering or tryin 2 verbally kill anyone. thx... The Leader Sharad Sun 19:07, 12 May 2008 (UTC) Just wanted to let you guys know that my P2Pship is about 2 expire in like 8 days... wont b able to go on any gob dungy runs or treech killin sprees xD sorry anyhoo hey where am i in the list of people?? - Akiyo Sharad Sun 17:16, 14 May 2008 (UTC) Sorry Aki... ill add u. ur just not one of the "weird" or otherwise troubled people xD. Cheers! Sharad Sun 17:16, 14 May 2008 (UTC) Ok... just wanted to let you peeps know that if im not online at any certain time and u wanna leave a message 4 me then leave it here... no abusing this place. unless its funny then i guess its fine xD. thx... The Leader Sharad Sun 16:46, 27 May 2008 (UTC) Finally got the image uploaded! Please, guys... Contribute fanart and screenshots (as well as self-pictures) and make a Guildopedia account! thx... The Leader 17:26, 2 June 2008 (UTC) Uh, this is the leader again. Just wants to let u peeps know that im gonna be gone from June 13 through the beginning of July. Won't b there for any field runs... srry. thx... The Leader ---- The Guild Anthem The following song is a contribution of JJ (Summons). I have taken it as our unofficial guild anthem until I can find something better than "Numb" by Linkin Park. Willy Wonka: Spoken Hold your breath Make a wish Count to three Sung Come with me And you'll be In a world of Pure imagination Take a look And you'll see Into your imagination We'll begin With a spin Traveling in The world of my creation What we'll see Will defy Explanation If you want to view paradise Simply look around and view it Anything you want to, do it Wanta change the world? There's nothing To it There is no Life I know To compare with Pure imagination Living there You'll be free If you truly wish to be If you want to view paradise Simply look around and view it Anything you want to, do it Wanta change the world? There's nothing To it There is no Life I know To compare with Pure imagination Living there You'll be free If you truly Wish to be -Enjoy JJ ---- Category:Mixed Alignment Guilds Category:Rosal Guilds Category:Accepts F2P and P2P